Broken Dreams
by The One Who Has No Names
Summary: We all know the story of Eragon. No one knows the story of how he came into being. Whether its his birth or how he was trained. This is the story of Brom and how he became a rider and goes all the way until the beginning of Eragon. Rated T because of latter alcohol use and potential other things.


**So here goes my second story. I was randomly thinking bout Brom's background. Then I had some ideas for it so I decided to write it all down. So I hope you like it :). Also I need some advice. Should I update one story one week, then update the other the next week and have that alternating week or just post one chapter and then switch**

* * *

"BROM GET DOWN HERE FOR BREAKFAST ALREADY!" Brom grumbled as he got out of his bed. He thought it was to early to be awoken. He quickly put on a shirt and went downstairs.

His mother had cooked his favorite food for breakfast, Omelette with bacon, tomato and onion. His mother sat down with him. While he took the first bite, she asked him, " Do you know why I cooked this for you?"

Brom sat at the table and thought about. He said, " Well usually you will make me my omelette for my birthday, but I turned fifteen a few months ago so that can't be it." He couldn't figure out why she made the omelette.

His mother smiled, " Do you remember when you were little what you wanted most of all?". He could tell what she was hinting at now.

Brom got up from the table, "No way, ABSOLUTELY NO WAY. " Brom always dreamed of this moment. It had been years since he gave up on the hope of it happening.

"The dragon riders are coming. In a week they will be here bringing six eggs with them. I hear it will be the rider Oromis and his golden dragon Glaedr. Others say it will be the leader himself Vrael. Whoever it is will be that become that Rider's student if an egg hatches."

When Brom sat back down it was a lot to take in. When he was little it was all Brom could talk about. Once or twice he even asked for a dragon for his birthday. He used venture outside the city with his grandfather who would take him all over. One day he got lost from his grandpa when he was about five.

Something drew him away from his grandpa while the old man wasn't paying attention. He found a dragon's nest. Their was small aquamarine egg next to a mother dragon.

The mother had been breathing very intense and it sound laborious just to do so. It was a giant and very beautiful blood orange color. It wasn't as beautiful as the egg but it was close. As he walked around it he noticed how its left wing was bending awkwardly. The wing had many holes in it. In its scales were three arrows. He started crying and calling his grandfathers name. He couldn't understand how anyone could do that to such a majestic creature.

The mother began to stir and had tried to get up but it fell back down. Brom quickly rushed to it and started laying against it and tried to comfort. He didn't know why but the dragon listened. His grandpa came into the clearing but he noticed his grandpa worried at first but then he quickly calmed. Brom remembered saying " Grand father please help me bring her to town. Shes hurt bad and needs help." He heard him tell him to stay with her.

Within a few hours a a group of men and horses appeared with a large cart. They had attempted to move the giant dragon. When they came Brom picked up the egg so it didn't get smashed by carts. When He got on the cart, the dragonness got up and the men helped it onto the giant cart. Even though the cart was large the dragons legs and tail still dragged along the ground. Brom stayed by the dragon's side the whole time. When his mother and father came to move him he wouldn't leave.

When they got to the village he found out that they sent a rider on a horse to the nearest dragon rider out post. It took a few hours but three dragon riders had come to the village, one was on a white dragon, one brown, and one on a gold dragon. Brom didn't remember much but the egg being taken from him and being handed to another rider.

The riders worked through out the night to heal the blood orange dragon. As the hours went by, Brom watched magic being cast in hues of brown, white and gold. A lot of times Brom dozed off.

Finally the brown dragon's rider woke him up. It had taken a few tries to wake him. When he woke up he was in a bed that wasn't his, " Hello little boy, I heard your name was Brom. " Brom had still groggy and just nodded his head. The rider spoke again, " You have done both dragons and riders a great service today. I heard you found and did whatever you could to help this dragon. You were very brave and you saved this dragon and its egg. The Elven King would like to give you a gift."

When he said this he pulled out a silver ring with a sapphire ring with some strange symbol on it. He handed it to Brom. " This ring is named Aren. The symbol on it is know as a Yawë. The word means elven friend and is bestowed to somebody who did something especially good. You saved a life and it was a dragon. You are truly a good person, is their anything I can do for you?"

Brom thought long and hard being so young and innocent he didn't have much to ask for. Brom knew what he wanted Though" Will you one day return with dragon eggs for Kuasta children to try and be riders?" He said twisting his new ring in his hands because it was still to big for his fingers.

The rider smiled at Brom. "That is truly a unselfish act from someone so young. Is there anything else before we bring the wild dragon back with us.

Brom quickly spoken saddened that his knew his new friend was gone, " Can I say goodbye to the dragon before you go?"

"Sure it wouldn't be right if Brom Dragonsfriend didn't say goodbye to the dragon he helped save. Follow me to her. " Brom put his ring in his pocket and followed the rider. The dragon had been half asleep when they went back to her.

Brom ran over and gave wrapped his arms around dragons neck. His arms couldn't even touch all the way around her elven rider put his hand on his shoulder telling him he had to go. Brom was saddened to go but glad he helped the dragon.

That had been many years ago. He could hardly believe that the riders were finally going to fulfill their promise they made to him. He quickly ran up to his room and looked for a small box. When he found it he opened it up. Inside the box was the ring Aren on a chain. He took Aren off the chain and put it on his finger. It had finally fit him after so many years.


End file.
